The Plankton Effect (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction
The Plankton Effect (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Plot Sheldon J. Plankton steals the secret formula and Spongebob and Mr.Krabs must finesse the twerps lawyer while he tries to figure out what to do next after getting the recipe. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Karen Plankton Lawyer Chief of Police Squidward Tentacles Cops Angry Customers Sea Urchins Patrick Star(Cameo) The Story The scene begins at The Krusty Krab, a rocket shoots in, pushes Squidward out of the way and lands on Mr.Krabs’ safe blowing it open. Plankton walks in moments later with remote controls in a calm demeanor. Spongebob has to serve angry customers, who are oblivious to the things going on and Krabs is trapped in the Crowsnest by sea urchins. MR.KRABS: You will never win me formuler Plankton, never! PLANKTON: On contrare, Smelly Gym Socks! MR.KRABS: Try running 16 laps every morning at Gym and see how you like it! PLANKTON: No thanks, stealing a formula and ruining you is better! Hehehehee!! A giddy Plankton runs into Mr.Krabs’ office to get his prize. MR.KRABS: SPONGEBOB!! Spongebob manages to feed some patties distracting the mongrel customers. SPONGEBOB: Yes Boss? MR.KRABS: Figure something out! The tiny menace got me formuler! Spongebob gets intense and switches into Spongeball form. Plankton walks out of the office, formula in hand. PLANKTON: That was almost too easy! Spongeball rolls over the tiny twerp briefly regaining the formula. He returns to Spongebob form. SPONGEBOB: You lose Plankton! PLANKTON: Speak for yourself! Plankton leaps onto the ceiling and pushes a red button sending several dodgeballs onto Spongebob… The same thing that happened to Squidward in Dodgeball Star. SPONGEBOB: Hahahaha!! That tickles!! Spongebob's response to the tickles makes the formula jump out of his hands and into Plankton's. Plankton exits The Krusty Krab through its chimney but not before saying… PLANKTON: I love continuity! Plankton jumps onto the ground and makes a dash to the Chum Bucket finally having successfully stolen the secret formula. Mr.Krabs finished spraying pesticide over the remaining sea urchins and him and Spongebob look on at the Chum Bucket. Spongebob begins to cry but Krabs stops him when Plankton walks back out after storing the formula inside. MR.KRABS: We will get me formuler back Plankton! Even if it kills us! PLANKTON: Not when I place a ban! MR.KRABS: Really? A ban from me own recipe. PLANKTON: Nope, a ban.. from me restaurant! Mr.Krabs’ eyes explode once he realizes that him and Spongebob can’t initiate any plans to steal back the formula. Plankton evilly laughs, chokes on some dust and then enters the Chum Bucket. The scene cuts to a nearly empty Krusty Krab which just consists of Spongebob, Squidward and Mr.Krabs. SPONGEBOB: What are we going to do Mr.K? He is going to ruin our business and we can’t step inside his restaurant to stop it! MR.KRABS: We will figure it out, no matter the troubles. SQUIDWARD: Run him over with a steamroller… MR.KRABS: Actually, not bad Squidward! SPONGEBOB: No! That will get us into more legal trouble. Hmmmm, how about we call his lawyer. MR.KRABS: Why? SPONGEBOB: Maybe if we negotiate with him or her, we could possibly get the formula back while overriding Plankton's ban of us and stop that maniacal maniac once and for all. MR.KRABS: Huh, amazing idea! Since when did you do lawyery stuff? SPONGEBOB: Patrick taught me. Spongebob motions to another area and gives a thumbs up. Patrick is outside the window eating some discarded Krabby Patties from the dumpster and returns the gesture before slipping on a banana peel and falling into the piles of garbage. SQUIDWARD: Barnacles, should’ve got that on tape. MR.KRABS: Well anyways Spongebob, good idea, time to give the scallywag a call to override this ban. The scene immediately jumps to outside after a timeskip. MR.KRABS: What do you mean we can’t override this ban?!! LAWYER: Plankton has been my client for 27 years, I’d trust him anyday over a smelly and sweaty crustacean, a Sponge who's yellow and a skinny blue twig. SQUIDWARD: Octopus!!! LAWYER: Now if you’d excuse me, I got some suing I have to attend to. Spongebob stops him. SPONGEBOB: Oh come on, there has to be a slight glimmer of hope! LAWYER: Nope MR.KRABS: Anything!!!! LAWYER: Suing, I want to do it instead of this. SPONGEBOB: Money! We’ll pay you money in return for tips! MR.KRABS: No! We most certainly will no.. SPONGEBOB(whispering): Shut up, Mr.K! LAWYER: Hmmmmm, the money thing intrigues me. Spongebob disappears and then reappears with Mr.Krabs’ tip jar money he was saving the past month. SPONGEBOB: $150 and talk in return! Or no cash! MR.KRABS: We could try to craft a new formula and keep me money! Huh? HUH?! LAWYER(to Spongebob): Hmmm, So be it. Spongebob happily pays the lawyer $150 while Mr.Krabs sniffles and pouts like a big manchild. Meanwhile, inside the Chum Bucket. KAREN: So.. Little Planky has finally stolen the formuloli. PLANKTON: Please don’t bring up that stupid phrase Spongebob did, it stinks! KAREN: Whatever… now my hard drive is wondering… what do you plan to do next? PLANKTON: Simple! I……. oh uh…… I actually got no idea, never thought I would win this far. KAREN: Always knew you were 1% evil, 35% buffoon, 35% joke and 29% lightweight. PLANKTON: WRONG! KAREN: 99% Hot gas can work too.. since that comprises your brain. Plankton, with a “I’m so done look” unplugs Karen and then gets back to formula work. Suddenly he hears his lawyer outside. LAWYER: If you so wanna try and override my client's rule, be secretive in your endeavor. Spongebob is taking notes. SPONGEBOB: Secretive! Got it! LAWYER: And attack Mr.Plankton for stealing your possession. SPONGEBOB: Hold Plankton accountable for stealing possession. Affirmative! Okay that’ll do. LAWYER: May I also mention that these activities are ill.. Spongebob and Mr.Krabs are already sneaking through the Chum Bucket vent except for Squidward, who decided to walk on home considering the work day to be over. LAWYER: egal… Spongebob and Mr.Krabs crawl through the vent until being over the Chum Bucket Laboratory, right over Plankton's head, who is discussing with a now replugged in Karen of the lawyer's sort-of betrayal. PLANKTON: I can’t believe this travesty! I put my faith and trust in that bottomfeeder for 26 years! KAREN: 27 PLANKTON: And he goes and just betrays me like that! KAREN: You honestly are overreacting. PLANKTON: You honestly should shut it! Back to the vent.. SPONGEBOB(whispering): What are they arguing about? MR.KRABS(whispering): About what the lawyer lad told us. SPONGEBOB(whispering): What are they saying now? MR.KRABS(whispering): Can it! Listen! PLANKTON: Well guess what Karen, I don’t wanna argue about how we got engaged as the odd couple at this moment! I want to know the formula because, I can’t decode it's Latin. KAREN: Eugene's formula isn’t written in Latin. PLANKTON: What are you on about? Karen, using her robotic arm, points to the title of the paper that Plankton misread, it says, “KRABBY PATTY NOT-FORMULA. PLANKTON: Krabby Patty Not-Formula?? (Angered).. FISHPASTE!!!!!! HOW?! HOW?!! Mr.Krabs forgets that he is trying to hide in the vent and breaks out at laughter. MR.KRABS: What a Moron! He stole the not-formula written in latin!! (Then he feels something in his pocket… it is the real formula.) Huh.. I guess the formula was never stolen after all! Plankton heard it all! PLANKTON: KRABS! MR.KRABS: PLANKTON! Mr.Krabs then hears a sound and him and Spongebob fall right through the vent gate due to Krabs’ massive weight and plunge right into the laboratory crushing Plankton. Mr.Krabs gets off as does Spongebob. Plankton gets back to normal after some struggle and then gets mad. PLANKTON: I TOLD YOU YOU WERE BANNED!! MR.KRABS: You simple minded jerk! Ye lawyer gave us tips/permission to enter your restaurant! I may have me real formula but I still proved you a failure anyways! PLANKTON(facepalms): Krabs… Tips and Permission do not mean the same thing… he tricked you which means he never betrayed me after all! (He then takes the real formula). You lose Krabs! MR.KRABS: Hey! Suddenly the cops burst in and walking in is the chief of police and the lawyer. Spongebob and Mr.Krabs are surrounded. CHIEF OF POLICE: You have the right to remain silent. Mr.Krabs sniffles and him and Spongebob hold out their hands prepared for the slammer. PLANKTON: Booyah! Plankton's hands are cuffed. PLANKTON: WHAT?! CHIEF: You are under arrest Sheldon J. Plankton. PLANKTON: WHY?!! CHIEF: For stealing Mr.Krabs’ secret recipe. Originally we were here to arrest him and his frycook until we just noticed the stolen formula in your tiny green palms. Plankton tries to hide the formula but also kicks it back to Krabs, who pockets it. The chief is not fooled and he and the Cops load Plankton in the squad car. PLANKTON: Now Lawyer, we can win this court case right?! LAWYER: We could but my agenda's booked…. And you are too mean anyways, so enjoy jail time. The cop door closes as Plankton opens his mouth in shock. The police boat drives away. PLANKTON(As the Doppler Effect happens): I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!! Mr.Krabs and Spongebob celebrate. MR.KRABS: We did it Spongebob! We did it! SPONGEBOB: He may have banned us, but his robbery wasn’t enough to keep us away.. If that makes sense…. Never steal. MR.KRABS: Agreed The lawyer walks up. MR.KRABS: And what do you want? LAWYER: Can I have a bigger tip to increase my $150. MR.KRABS: Sure Mr.Krabs goes to hand the lawyer some money but tricks him and keeps it along with stealing the tip jar back when pocketing the lawyer. LAWYER: Hey! Mr.Krabs and Spongebob make a dash back to the Krusty Krab. SPONGEBOB: Didn’t we just agree that stealing is wrong. MR.KRABS: This was mine! I stole it back after he robbed us of it! SPONGEBOB: But.. Mr.Krabs threatens to submerge Spongebob's spatula in the deep fryer. SPONGEBOB: Never mind. Mr.Krabs puts the formula and his tip jar into the safe while Spongebob calls up Squidward since the work day will continue. Category:SquidwardTentacles35